Just Random
by Panda Krios
Summary: Very short shots! Angst, humor, friendship and fluff story about are favorite bleach characters. Various pairings.
1. Missing him

**Pairing's or Characters: **IchigoxRukia

**Genre**: Angst

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Bleach, if I did I would make Byakuya and Kenpachi fight topless *_drools*_

* * *

_We stand in awe before that _

_which cannot be seen,_

_ and we respect with every fiber that _

_which cannot be explained_

_.-Rukia Kuchiki_

* * *

The raven hair woman stared intensely on Karakura town. The clouds had darkened and soon rain dropped noiselessly onto her face flowing down unto her pale cheeks. Off in the distance she could hear the muffle sounds of thunder.

Rukia Kuchiki stood on the fairest building: she was sent to the world of the living to find and eliminated a hollow causing mishap in the area. It was a simple task for someone of her ranking; ever since she was promoted lieutenant of the twelfth division her responsibility had double. It wasn't an easy job, more work plus more responsibility. Nerveless she was never a quitter, and was quite proud to become a lieutenant.

She set to return to the Soul Society, once the gate open. She would hate to be late; the thought of her brother sending out a search party bought an amusing smile to her face. But she had one stop, there she would wait, she would always wait for him.

Rukia Kuchiki, eyes fell upon an orange hair boy who was hurrying to get out of the rain. Rukia was a harden women, she wouldn't never show her true feeling, but her sluggish movement and her eyes glimmered her true sadness. The orange boy was Ichigo Kurosaki; he was no longer a soul reaper, he had lost his powers in the winter war. She hadn't seen him since that day, the day they had said their goodbyes.

She knew he could never see her, and in a way she felt empty inside. So she would wait, even time she came she would wait to see him, even if he could never see her. She felt like she had lost a best friend, no she had lost a love. Did she just say love? Yeah, they're friends, but when did love every come out of either of their mouths? Did she love him? Before she could answer herself, several little rain drops had dripped unto her face, she gave a low sigh and knew she would eventual have to find the answer.

* * *

**A/n.** Thank you all for reading my first bleach story, not all will be angst. I will write fluff, friendship, humor, and angst. Feel free to request a pairing no yaoi or yuri. Feel free to leave a comment, flames or not I don't mind. If not then thank you for reading, I write to entertain hope I did my job. – Panda out


	2. Aizen was many of things

_Aizen was many of things_

**Pairings or Characters:** Aizen

**Genre**:General

**Where**: Aizen in Hueco Mundo, taking his daily stroll.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Bleach, if I did Espada 1-6 would live with me :)

* * *

_"No one starts... on the top of the world. _

_Not you. Not me. Not even gods._

_But the unbearable vacancy of the throne in the sky is over. _

_From now on... I will be sitting on it."_**_  
_**_-_**_ Aizen_**

* * *

Aizen was many things; he was callous, vicious, intelligent, deceitful, a master stagiest. To some he was just a sadistic psychopath or a power-hungry soul reaper who is out for himself. Some have even went as far to call him the devil, he couldn't help but chuckles at this thought. He wasn't devil, or a God-yet.

Yes Aizen has heard it all, most of it was true. Some was just aggregated; he wouldn't consider himself a psychopath, Aizen was far from being mental deranged. No he was always in his right frame of mind; he careful planed every move he made carefully. Everyone even Gin, Tousen, Ichigo, and Momo was nothing but a mere pawns in his plan. He knew what he wanted, and if it meant to hurt someone mentally, emotionally or psychically he would.

"Tweet"

Aizen looked down to see a bird stuck under a rock: many would have thought Aizen would have simply ignored the bird and walked passed, some would have said he would just stomp it because he was evil. Yet Aizen did the opposite, he remove the rock and set the bird free.

Aizen smiled as the bird flew away. Yes, he was sadistic but he wasn't heartless.

* * *

A/N thanks for reading. I love Aizen, I'm one of those people who dozen believe he was evil. However I don't think he was good, he reminds me of Gin. I wrote this one-shot because I wanted to show even though he was cruel, it didn't make him heartless. Hoped you enjoyed, humor will be next, leave a comment flame or whatever if you want. –Panda Out


	3. Ringtones

**Characters: **Renji, Ichigo, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Oc

**Genre:** Humor

**Setting:** Living world in Ichigo's room

**_Enjoy_**!

* * *

"So what did you need with our cellphones anyway Captain Mikazuki" Renji asked tapping his finger impatiently on the desk, the third division captain never stop fiddling with the phone.

"You'll see soon enough pineapple" Yuki said as the screen reflected on her face, he rolled his eyes at the nickname she made for him, everyone knew the Captain like giving out nicknames but pineapple was just ludicrous.

"I love surprises, don't you Captain" the bubble lieutenant asked clapping her hands together in excitement.

Captain Hitsugaya let out a low growl at his lieutenant childish behavior "I hate surprises" he hissed looking out the window. Why would he like surprise anyway, he found them pointless and a waste of his time, he would rather be doing paperwork.

"Aww captain don't be such a party pooper" Rangiku pouted folding her arms; she had wish her captain would learn to lighten up a bit, at his age he should love surprises. Of course she would never use the words "at his age" in no conversation soon, she had learned her lesson the last time when he had frozen up the whole tenth division with his bankai. The memory still sent cold shivers up her spine.

"Well Yuki-Chan," Yumichika said flicking his shoulder length hair "I sure hope it's a beautiful surprise".

"I wish you would hurry the hell up with this surprise," Ichigo said slamming his book shut "I can't concentrated with all you guys blabbering"

"Finish!" Yuki shouted jumping off Ichigo's bed, he sent a dangerous look her way but she was focusing on what she had accomplished to even notice. She skipped over to each her fellow soul reapers handed them their phones.

"I don't see nothing different about them" Ikkaku said matter-of-factly examining his phone, Yuki frowned at the man ignorant.

"I gave you each new ringtones baka" she said sticking her chest out with pride and viciously pumping her fist into the air, everyone sweat-dropped.

"I sure hope mines fit me Yuki-Chan" Yumichika pointed out.

"Don't worry I base each ringtone on you personally so it should" Yuki answered, she had work hard on a ringtone for each of them. She just knew they would love them.

"How about I just call everyone and you can hear it for yourself" Ichigo suggested hoping they would leave his room after this so he could study. Everyone nodded so he pulled out his phone and dialed their numbers.

_What do with all that junk? _

_All that junk inside your trunk?_

_I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,_

_Get you love drunk off my hump. _

_._

_Who lives in a pineapple under the tree _

_SpongeBob Squarepants_

_Absorbent and yellow and porous is he_

_SpongeBob Squarepants?_

.

_Ice ice baby Vanilla_

_Ice ice baby Vanilla_

_Ice ice baby Vanilla_

_Ice ice baby Vanilla_

.

_I'm bald and I know it _

_Girl look at my baldness_

_Girl look at my baldness_

_I shave it off_

_._

_I'm a Barbie girl _

_In a Barbie world_

_Life is plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair _

_Undress me everywhere_

Silence filled the room, but everyone face showed what they'll were thinking.

_Yuki smiled pumping  
Ichigo roared with laughter  
Rangiku blinked confused  
Renji fumed at the mouth  
Toshiro growled loudly  
Ikkaku left eye twitched  
Yumichika grin widely_

"Such a wonderful and befitting song for someone as beautiful as me"

* * *

**I don't own any of these songs, and yes I did change the song around for Ikkaku to be funnier. Thanks for reading hoped you enjoyed it till next time. –Panda out**


End file.
